Unexpected Business
by CaitlinMasen
Summary: When Chief Swan's daughter comes to visit him in Forks, her clumsy ways land her in the arms of smart, arrogant, and insanely beautiful businessman Edward Masen. Will love ensue? All human. Rated M for language. Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you like this fanfiction, its quite a bit different from my other one (Together Apart).**

**Summary: When Chief Swan's daughter comes to visit him in Forks, her clumsy ways land her in the arms of smart, arrogant, and insanely beautiful businessman Edward Masen. Will love ensue? All human to start with. Rated M for language.**

**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters :'(**

**~revised by Daisy - Mikaela Powodzenia~**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

I looked at the alarm clock, to see the numbers reading 8:45. "Oh, shit!" I have to be at the office in _fifteen minutes_. Not good.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I co-own the multi-millionaire company, Cullen intl, with my twin sister Alice's fiancé, Jasper. We make computer programs and software. It started out as something to do in our free time whilst we were in Dartmouth. Yes, creating computer software for fun in our free time. What can I say? We were, and still are, nerds. Anyway, now it's a worldwide business with branches all over the world, earning me over a million pounds a year. Not that I'm bothered by that.

"Eddie, where are you going? You wouldn't leave little old me here on my own in this big, _scary_ bed, would you?" my girlfriend Tanya purred. _Fuck_, she's so annoying. Tanya was one of those girls that had bleached blond hair with bad, dark roots showing through. She is never without makeup or heeled shoes, and I'm pretty sure her breasts are fake. They feel like they are, anyway.

"Work, Tanya. You know, where people earn a living? And it's _Edward_, not Eddie." I said bluntly. I know I sounded mean, but sometimes I wonder how I ended up with her.

I grabbed a shirt, praying it was ironed, and put on some black slacks. I didn't even bother with my mess of stupid hair, it was a lost cause. _Smart enough for work_, I thought. _Well, I own the damn company, so I can turn up however the fuck I want_, I decided.

"You can leave now, Tanya." I sighed, storming out the house and heading for my baby, my Aston Martin Vanquish, more beautiful than any girl. _And much less emotional.._. I thought, upon hearing Tanya crying crocodile tears.

I looked at the clock again, only to see that it was 9:05. Oh, for crying out loud! Jasper's going to be pissed. _Today_ of all days, we have a meeting with Apple, they want us to make them a new program for their new MacBook, and are offering, well... a hell of a lot of money.

Barging into the reception, without even bothering to say hello to little old Mrs Cope, I ran up the stairs, not being patient enough to wait for the elavator, and stormed into Jasper's office. By now, it was 9:15. I was covered in sweat, and probably stank. Great. I'm sure to make an awesome impression now.

"Where the fuck have you been, man! You're, like... fuck! So late! An Apple associate will be here in like... three minutes!" Jasper ranted.

"Sorry, man." I sighed.

"if I wasn't in love with your sister, why I'd-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, Mr Whitlock, Mr Cullen, but Mr Jenks is here from Apple Inc." Mrs Cope said politely. She was a nice old woman on the whole, carried some extra weight around her middle, but it suited her.

* * *

><p>The meeting went... okay. Jasper thinks we've got it in the bag. I, however, am not sure. Fuck my life. I never thought someone that was a millionaire could be so damn <em>miserable<em>.

"I'll be off, Jasper. Mom wants me to go for dinner, some shit about meeting new neighbours."

"Oh, cool. Tell them I say hi. Oh, and could you remind them not to tell Ali my surprise date night? You know what your dad's like."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." What am I? A millionaire messenger boy?

* * *

><p>"Edward, when are you going to bring home a girlfriend? Emmett's married to Rose, Alice and Jasper are engaged. When will you find someone?" Mom asked. I nearly spat out my drink. Sure, there's Tanya. But she's more of a... fuck buddy, to be blunt. I never have been, and never will be, a one woman guy. Who wants one when you can have the lot?<p>

"Ah, Esme. Leave the poor boy alone."

I shot dad a thankful look. He's the only one I've told about Tanya, only because I want to know how the fuck to get rid of her. I know she only wants my money. If only I could look how I did in Dartmouth, I thought to myself, that'd send her running for the hills. God, I was such a dork. Admittedly, I still am, but what chick digs a fully grown man that wears Star Wars pyjamas?

"I was just wondering, Carlisle, that's all. I want to be young enough to chase after my grandkids!" This time, I really did spit out my drink. _Kids_?

"Uhh... gee, Mom... that's, um... a bit forward, don't you think?"

"No, not at all! You're twenty-two, Edward. Don't you think you should find a girl? Settle down, and-"

_Ding dong!_

Ah, great. Saved by the bell.

"Hi!" Mom exclaimed. Why are some people so damn chipper? "I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, and my son, Edward."

"Chief Swan, but you can call me Charlie." He smiled. He had a slightly aged face, the main feature of which was a moustache. His hair line was receding, but he had a very happy look about him.

Over dinner, we learned that Charlie had moved here from Seattle, because he had been offered chief of police here in Forks, and it was an offer he claimed he 'couldn't refuse'. He was divorced many years ago, and since then, has lived on his own with his dog, _Jake_, I think he said. He said he had a daughter, but I didn't bother to listen to her name. He hadn't seen her since she was 14. All in all, he seemed an alright guy, not that I gave a shit. I'd never speak to him again probably, what with my house being on the other side of town.

"Anyway, I better be off." Charlie announced at 10:30pm. "I have to work an early shift tomorrow, and I gotta make a good impression!"

As soon as my head hit the pillow that night, I drifted off straight away, and had a nightmare about spending the rest of my life with Tanya. I guess it's because the bed still stank of her cheap perfume. My name is Edward Cullen, I'm probably one of the richest men in Washington, and I am still unable to settle down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think?<strong>

**Please review, reviews make me happy! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all the reviews I have been given, they mean a lot!**

****~revised by Daisy - Mikaela Powodzenia~****

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Damn, I'm fine this morning. Dressed, teeth brushed, breakfast eaten, hair... maintained, all by 8:20am. Bang on time for work. Today we have a meeting with Apple again, to see of they are going to take us on. Personally, I think a phone call would have done, but they have to be all fancy-ass about it, and make a big meeting.

Grabbing my brief case, and making sure my shoe laces were tied, I headed out the house, ready for a long day at work. Think of the mone-

"Woah!" This... this _thing_ that had flung herself at me. "Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! I'm just... ugh, my dads dog just... and I was running... clumsy!" she panted. Idiot! Now I'm going to be late.

But then she looked up at me, and I saw her beautiful, big brown eyes. She had long brown hair, with hints of red in it, making it a beautiful chestnut colour. It reached her waist, falling in soft tendrils. Her face was as pale as snow, but she was blushing the most endearing colour, she was embarrassed. Hold up. What the fuck? When did I become such a... pussy?

"Well, uh... It's, um, good I caught y-you..." _Tripping over your words like a goddamn idiot. Smooth move, Edward..._

"B-Bella. It's Bella." she stammered.

"Bella? As in Chief Swan's daughter, Bella? I'm Edward. My parents live next door to your dad." _Late,_ _Edward!_ I reminded myself. _You're going to be late!_

"Um... yeah. Sorry, I have to find Jake. See you round... Edward." she sighed. God _damn_ it! I'm going to be so late! I looked at my watch. _Fuck! I should have been there 10 minutes ago!_ So much for being right on time.

"Uh, yeah. Seeya." I replied, blithering like an idiot. She hesitated as if to ask something, smiled, and continued to run another 15 yards down the street. Only to trip over. Again. This time, however, I wasn't there to catch her, and she fell hard onto the concrete floor.

"Ow, crap!" she hissed. Oh, what the hell. I was already... twenty minutes (shit...) late, might as well help a damsel in distress.

"Wow, Bella... H-Hey, are you okay? You fell pretty, uh... h-hard, there." I ran my fingers through my hair, a new habit of mine. Bella looked up at me, her doe like eyes brimming with tears just about ready to fall.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. Happens all the time." She brushed it off, and I was about to help her up, but then she started to cry. Then I felt hopeless. These were real tears! Not like Tanya's crocodile tears, _real_ tears, heartbreaking sobs.

"Oh, g-great! I c-can't even walk down the _street_ without breaking something..." _Breaking something_? What?

"What d'you mean? Are you hurt?"

"No... I-I, well, yeah... I think I've b-broken my wrist. It crunched..." She grimaced. "I-I should c-c-call Charl-... my dad..."

"What? No, no, I'll take you to the hospital now! Come on, I don't want you to be in pain!" What? _Stop being such a girl, man!_ "I-... uh, I mean, it might set wrong if we don't hurry."

"If y-you're sure..." she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sure." I replied, a little too quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later...<em>

It turns out that Bella _did_ break her wrist, in two places. She has to stay in for the night so she can have an operation to set her bones back properly, or some shit.

She hasn't spoken to me since her breakdown on the sidewalk, but she does mutter thank you's every now and again, though. By now, it's 2:30pm, and we've been here for four fucking hours. Four hours! Why do these places take so long! I have work to take care o-

"E-Edward?" Bella's tiny voice croaked. Ah, so she's talking now. "M-My dad doesn't know I'm here... c-can you call him for me? P-Please...? He's probably searching the whole of Forks and thinking I'm dea-"

"Of course I can, do you have a mobile number?" I replied.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Chief Swan. Yes, in for the night. Uh-huh. Yeah, I guess I could stay with her until you get here. Yeah, well, see you in a few hours."<p>

Fuck. My. Life. Chief Swan on duty, and doesn't get off until 10pm. Guess I'm here for another eight hours... _eight hours_! I hate hospitals, even the smell makes me feel sick.

Walking down the hall to tell Bella the news, I hear humming coming from her room. It's quiet, but still there, still... Beautiful.

"Hey, you sing?" I said making Bella violently jump. "Oops, didn't mean to make you jump. Did you hurt your wrist?" She just smiled at me, and shook her head no.

"Well.. um, your dad can't make it here till 10pm, and asked for me to stay with you, so... I guess you're stuck with me, pretty girl." _Pretty girl_? What's happening to me?

She blushed a deep red for the second time today.

"You, uh... you don't have to stay, go home. You've already helped me enough today, thank you." she said gratefully.

"Nuh-uh, Chief's orders to stay and make sure you don't hurt yourself again." I smiled at her. "So, uh... what do you want to do to waste time?"

"Um... anything you want." She blushed.

"Okay, well, what's your favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights." she replied

"Wuthering Heights, huh? Good classic. So, what's your... um... favourite colour?"

"Green!" she replied quickly, and blushed the brightest red I've seen yet. It went like this all night, we'd ask each other questions and exchange jokes, she was so easy to talk to. Before I knew it, Charlie was here.

"Oh, Bella! What am I going to do with you? Your mother is going to kill me! Oh, God..." Charlie sighed.

"I'm fine, Dad. Honest. Edward has kept my spirits up pretty darn good. I forgot why I was even here! Did you find Jake? I'm so sorry."

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed. "Edward! I forgot you were here, sorry son! Well, Bells, we found Jake, so no need to worry."

I yawned. God, I didn't realise how much hospitals can take it out of you.

"Well, uh... I'll be off then. I hope you're wrist, uh, feels better soon, Bella." I said. I didnt want to leave her, but I was so tired.

"Oh! Edward... c-can I-I have your n-number? You know... to tell y-you how the operation g-goes?" To that, me and Charlie shot her a surprised look.

"Uh, sure... here you go." I wrote it down on a piece of paper, handing it over to her. "Goodnight Bella, Chief Swan."

I knew that from the look on Charlie's face that Bella was in for a lot of questioning tonight, making me even more eager to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Daisy: WE FOUND JAAAAAKE IN A HOOOOOPELESS PLAAAAAAAAAACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epov chapter 3<strong>

"Hey man, where the fuck were you yesterday? In case you forgot, we had a final meeting with APPLE!" Jaspers voice screeched at me down the phone

"Yeah. Sorry jasper, ah uh neighbour needed me to take her to hospital… so uh how did it go?"

"HER? Since when did you become so courteous? Wait. You're sleeping with her aren't you?"

"No! Jasper no! She just fell over and it went from there.. I'm actually expecting a call from her around about now, she has a operation on her wrist, so if you'd get to the point and tell if apple are taking us up?" I sighed

"well, umm so…" He hesitates

"just fucking tell me Jasper!"

"YES! They said yes! And they're paying us 2.5 million to make this programme for them! We're shit hot man, damn!" he shouted

"ah fuck man! We're good! Ah jasper I have another call coming through, might be Bella, see ya" I clicked the red end button before pressing the answer button without even looking at the caller ID

"Hey" I smiled, thinking it was Bella. How I was mistaken

"Eddddiiiieeeeeeeee it's me Tanya you haven't called me in so long" she whined, I could imagine her pouting.

"Fuck off Tanya, I don't want anything to do with you!" and with that a pressed the end button and added her number, so I knew not to answer next time. What a way to spoil my good news. That's when my phone beeped. Fuck sake! When will I get 5 minutes piece!

Opening the text, I smiled when I saw it was off of Bella.

Hey, op is at 2:30pm today, thank you for yesterday. ~ B

I tapped a quick response

No prob, it was fun. I will see you before your op if you'd like? ~E

Please say yes please say yes, I chanted in my head. No! Wait. I'm not a one women guy! But that doesn't have to be forever right? I argued with myself. How sad. How annoying that Bella has made me have arguments in my head over her!

I would love for you to come, dad is working all day I would love company .. If you don't mind~ B  
>I could almost see her blush as she typed this.<p>

**E&B**

***two weeks later***

Ring ring, ring ring, god damn phone. I've just started my fricken tea! Give a man a break! Striding over to my mobile pausing only to stroke my new cat, Ronnie, mum insisted . "your getting lonely Edward" she sighed "when will you get a girlfriend" so just to appease her, I got a cat. I'm not lonely. How dare she. Ronnie's pretty cool, he's black with a white beard and bright green eyes just like mine. He's a bit on the mental side though.

I picked up my mobile, oh it's Bella! We gotten pretty close over the past couple of weeks, she didn't really know anybody here, and I offered to keep her company whilst her dad was at work. She made me feel like a different man, one that wasn't always on the prowl for women.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella!" she said happily.

"I know silly" I chuckled. That Stumped her.

"oh." she explained "how?"

"There's this thing you see, it's called caller ID" I teased, call me a flirt but me, Edward Cullen, the one woman guy, was falling hard and fast for this clumsy lady.  
>"any way, how is your wrist today? You better be taking your pain me-"<p>

"Yes Edward!" she cut me off "Although I don't see what all the fuss is about, the operation was like, two weeks ago!" she almost shouted. I sighed. So stubborn.

"Bellaaa" I sighed

"Edwarrrrddd" she copied me "honestly, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much now, I don't even know why I'm still wearing this stupid cast."

"Because clumsy lady, by no fault of your own feet, you broke your wrist pretty bad, or did you forget that?" I asked sarcastically.

"I - I well, yeah" she stutters and I thought I heard her mutter 'damn' under her breath

This playful banter continued for another 5 minutes before Ronnie started meowing loudly and going psycho all over the place, damn cat. Swear he's possessed.

"umm.. Bella, I gotta go, my cats about to destroy the place, I'll call you later?"

"YOU HAVE A CAT!" she shrieked, Gah what is it with women and animals "please can I come see it?" she said excitedly "I-if you d-don't mind" I love it when she stutters.

"sure, come round in like 10 minutes, we can order in of you'd like, the cat just ate my dinner" little dick, I added mentally. That was my moms famous lasagne.

"sure, see ya later, bye Edward" she replied.  
><strong><br>****E&B**

"BELLA" I shouted " PIZZAS HERE"

I payed the delivery guy, and walked back through the front door to see Bella sitting on the living room floor holding a sleeping cat gently. How did she do that? Every time I'd tried to pick Ronnie up I'd feel the wrath of his claws and fangs.

"shhh" she whispered "he's asleep! Mm pizza smells good"

"it sure does. Listen why don't you put Ronnie down and choose a movie, whilst I go grab some plates and juice" I instructed

"sounds good to me" she smiled

"and watch your wrist!" I tacked on. To which she giggled.

**E&B**

After finishing the pizza, we lounged around on the sofa watching Harry potter, Bella claimed to 'love it' and who was I to deny her?  
>After a while, Bella started to yawn, and I could tell she was fighting sleep.<p>

"Hey, do you want me to carry you home?" I offered "you look like your about to drop dead any second"

"NO!" she shouted making me jump "sorry I-I just d-don't want to leave you" she looked down blushing.  
>I shifted over to her and lifted her chin up with my finger, forcing her to look up.<p>

"you don't have to go" I murmured. She bit her lip, damn, her lips! Our faces were so close. "I could sleep on the couch"

"no! I trust you Edward. I know you won't do any funny business, please, don't leave me" she asked huskily. Damn she's killing me. When did I become so mushy! I edged in closer and skimmed my nose along her jaw line

"Never." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of Ronnie? :D **

**Also, opinions on nice Edward? **

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epov chapter 4:<strong>

As I rolled over in my bed after having the best night's sleep in a long time, last night's events suddenly hit me in the face. Literally. Bella's foot hit me in the face with a sudden -

"oh! Ow!" coming from her lips "I knew top and tailing was a bad idea" she muttered, that's when I realised, Bella had in fact fallen out of bed.

"Clumsy girl" I chuckled "are you always this active when you sleep" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Edward!" she gasped "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?" she blushed dramatically, still sprawled on the floor.

"I'm fine, however I think the question is, are you okay? Did you hit your wrist?"

"stop fussing Edward, I only fell out of your bed" she sighed. I wish she'd have said our bed. What? Gah Masen, damn pussy! What's this girl doing to me!

"uh- what yeah.. So uh - HEY! RONNIE! Get off Bella! Oh no, im sorry Bella he's probably going to attac- ... Lick you?" I came out as a question. Huh? That was strange Ron usually goes psycho in the mornings before he's been let out.

"aww hey Ronnie" she cooed "he's fine Edward, listen, he's purring"

"yeah whatever, so, do you want some breakfast? I have waffles" I smiled

"yeah sure! Um.. Edward, I think I must have put your clothes on last night.." she trailed off. I gasped. I hadn't noticed this until she'd said it. Bella Swan, was wearing my clothes, I'm never washing them again.

"they .. L-look good o-on you" I gulped and ran my fingers through my overly messy bed hair. Good? She looked so ... Beautiful in them! God she's turning me into a sap. She blushed a beautiful pale pink, doing nothing for my hormones, I felt like I was 17 all over again, accept this time it wasn't blonde hair and big tits doing it for me, it was mahogany wavy hair and a delicate blush.

We gazed at each other for what seemed like for ever, until Ronnie - being the pest that he is - broke out trace by mewing really loudly. Breakfast time for the angry cat.

"ugh... Breakfast then?" I spoke

"yeah.." she whispered

E&B

After breakfast, Bella left, saying thank you over a billion times. And although it sounds wosy to say, it felt wrong letting her leave. Before I dwelled on Bella too much, my mobile rang, making me jump and causing Ronnie to freak and attack my ankle, damn cat.  
>I clicked the 'speak' button<p>

"hello?" I said

"hey Edward it's mom. I just wanted to tell you that you're having dinner at our place tonight, me your dad, Alice and Charlie and his daughter are coming to, you better be here" ah crap  
>"yeah sure mom, what time?"<p>

"well its 1pm now, so umm come in an hour and that'll give you chance to introduce yourself to Charlie's daughter, Bella oh Edward , she's so-"  
>"mom I've already met-"<p>

"Anyway see you later sweetie, I love you"

"yeah.. Love you too" I sighed realising where Alice got here energy from.

E&B

"so Edward" mom said "this is Bella, Charlie's daughter"  
>I chuckled and Bella grinned at me<p>

"uh actually mom, we already met, see, I took Bella to hospital when she broke her wrist" I said nodding towards her hand

"oh" mum said, practically glowing.

"EDWAAARRRDDDDDD!" that'll be Alice. Alice was about 5ft 2 with sharp pixie like features and short dark black hair with moms bright blue eyes. She looked, and acted nothing like me.

"hey Alice" I wheezed as she jumped at me squeezing the air out of my lungs. "have you met Bella?" I inquired

"Yes! We're going to be great friends aren't we Bella? I can see it now.. Ah and I'm taking her shopping tomorrow!" Bella grimaced and made a noise of disgust

"Good luck" I muttered, addressing them both.

"Any way" said mom "dinner is almost done I've just got to finish the potatoes"

"Oh, do you want some help Mrs Masen?" Bella offered, I chuckled at her formality, until she shot me a look that all but screamed 'shut the hell up'

"please Bella, dear, call me Liz" mom sighed " of course you can help, glad someone around here offers" she said looking at me and Alice. Hey, if she never asked then who were we to know?  
>Bella and mom walked off into the kitchen and I watched in awe of how well Bella fit in<p>

"You love her." Alice stated

"I know" I sighed. "I've only known her what? 2 weeks.. It's too fast! She goes back in a couple of weeks! I can't fall in love! Besides she doesn't lov-"

"Shut up Edward!" Alice shouty whispered "ask her on a date"

"WHAT! A-a date? W-what? No. I'm Edward Masen, I...I don't date!" I said completely aghast.

"Well start." Alice growled "Now."

E&B

"Well, thanks for dinner Liz, Ed" Charlie said "Maybe next week you can come to ours? Bella's a great cook" this intrigued me, so much to learn.

"Oh really?" I asked

"yeah..." she blushed "I'm ok, I-I haven't burnt a-anything yet"

"Too modest" Charlie sighed "any way, I'm well fed, slightly drunk so my guess is I'm gonna pass out any second" he yawned "come on Bells, let's get your old man home"

Bella looked at me, with hesitation in her eyes, I didn't want her to leave. Not yet.

"um I'll just get my jacket" she said her eyes begging for me to follow her "you go ahead dad"  
>She walked into the hall and as Charlie was saying his thank you's I took my chance to follow after her. Alice caught me, but only gave me a knowing look and smirked slightly at my obvious nervousness.<p>

"uhh Bella, hey wait up!" I whispered. She was jumping up trying to reach her jacket, and although she wasn't as short as Alice, she was short enough not to reach.  
>"here, let me get that for you, shorty" she blushed. " you know, I'm quite partial to that lovely blush of yours" I murmured confidently only making her blush deepen<p>

"thanks" she muttered, grabbing her jacket and looking away. For the second time in a week I lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at me. And once again regretted doing it, her lips were in kissing distance..

"Bella.." I whispered

"y-yes" she asked shakily. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my neck, a nervous gesture.

"will you..." Gah I'm such a pussy! Such a idiot ..

"what is it Edward?" she whispers so gently

"willyougoonadatewithme?" I spoke at the speed of lightning. Me? Edward? Nervous of asking a girl out?

"will you go on a date..with me?" I choked out. Finally. She took a sharp intake of breath, blushed and looked rather startled "you know what?" I asked "this was stupid forget I even ask-" she put her finger to my lips silencing me.

"shhhhh" she whispered huskily "I-I well, I'd love to...Edward"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**

**Too soon to go on a date?**

**Please review, and thanks to everyone who has already! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! It's in Edward's point of view.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I appreciate all reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism. If you have any ideas of ways I can improve my story, just tell me in a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Epov**

Ding dong, ding dong.

I walked to the door, cursing as I did so, Ronnie had just attacked my hand when the bell rang, and damn! His claws are sharp!  
>Opening the door, I saw an image that utterly broke my heart, all the pain from Ronnie's attack forgotten.<p>

"Edward " Bella cried. Even when she's crying she still manages to look beautiful. She was slumped over on my door step, still wearing her pjs, and a 'university of Phoenix' hoodie that drowned her.

"Bella? W-whats wrong?" I was way out of my element here. Girls? Crying? Old habits die hard.

"I-I can't come for a date with you Edward" she sobbed "M-my mom's... I ... Phoenix's…Heart…I..."

"Bella" I whispered "Shh, calm down, why don't you come in" and with that I picked her up and carried her over the threshold.  
>I sat her down on the sofa, and sat down too putting an arm around her. She relaxed into my side, and a part of me was smug that we fit so well together. Then she said it.<p>

"I have to g-go back to Phoenix, Edward…" she murmured barely audible.

"WHAT!" I screamed "no! I-I don't even no! Why w-hy Bella!"

God Masen, she's not your girlfriend, stop being so possessive.

"It's my mom Edward" Bella said with a frown and a few more tears escaped her eyes, which were now as red as her face "she s-he had a heart attack" this set of a whole load of fresh tears "I have to go back this is all my fault I should I .. I should have been there!"

"No Bella, no!" I said shocked, how could she think that? "It's okay Bella, its ok"

"No Edward, I-I can't leave you I- oh crap I said that out loud" she chocked moving closer to me and burying her head in my lap.

"Bella..." I whispered "I- no. You hardly know me!" but she does Edward…She's knows you more than any one "you have to go to your mom.." I told her. The truth was.. I couldn't leave her either.

"willyoucomewithmeedward" she whispered

"uh what, lo-" woah. Did I almost call her love? "you know what? It doesnt matter. Why don't you uh take a nap? I'll call chief swan and tell him your here" I sighed.

"Noo, Edward listen! Please.. Please come with me to phoenix.." she begged "I can't do it on my own" she whispered looking down. I ran my hand through my hair and huffed.

"Bellaaa.. I can't, I can't Bella!"

"please Edward?" she said, rather sleepily, all that crying must have tired her out after all.  
>I stroked her hair, sighed, and placed a chaste kiss on her head.<p>

"I will think about it Bella.. But no promises"

"thank you Edward .. I-I really hummmm" she was cut of by a sleepy sigh, for she had alas fallen asleep in my lap. Part of me wanted to jump for joy, this beautiful woman was asleep in my lap! The other part of me wanted to move her before she uh felt my problem..  
>"damn women are going to kill me" I muttered before carrying her up to my bed.<p>

E&B  
>3 days later<p>

Why am I doing this? I kept asking myself. I'm currently sat on a airplane, with Bella, full of crying babies and teenagers playing too loud music. Yes, I agreed to go to Pheonix with her. Who was I to deny that pout?

Bella was currently sleeping against my side, and boy was she a sleep talker. To many times I replied to my name, only to find out it was her sleep talking. Part of me was quite happy that she was saying MY name.

"Bella wake up, we're about to land."  
>She cracked her eyes open, they were red. Suffice it to say, she'd cried her self to sleep again.<p>

"we're here? Oh god! I wanted time to prepare myself oh no! Edward -"

"your fine Bella, please don't get upset again, your mom will be fine, and I'll be here with you" I promised

After we got of the airplane, I practically carried Bella through the airport. Just as we were at the exit doors, Bella freaked out. Majorly.  
>At first it started as tears, then came the full blown panic attack.<p>

"I cant d-do ... This Edward .. M-mom IT'S A-ALL MY FAULT!" she sobbed hysterically. People were looking but I gave them a look that changed that.

"You can do this Bella! Come on, lo-" phew I caught myself "Bella look at me" I said firmly, when she did her face broke my heart all over again. It was red and there were so much tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and her nose was running, but despite this, she still managed to be the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

Woo man that's some heavy shit.

"you can do this Isabella" I said, still firm "I believe in you."

Bella looked at me from under her eyelashes, and gave me a sad smile. "Thankyou Edward" she said. She moved her head closer to mine, her eyes asking permission- permission that I was all to willing to give. I closed that gap between us, and our lips touched.

In that moment, I didn't care that we were sat on the floor in the airport with people staring. I didn't care that I was falling in love with this beautiful woman, all I cared was that I finally kissed her.

And then she kissed me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you carry on reviewing! All the reviews have been lovely :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reviews are really appreciated, because I need your advice on how to improve, because I'm not too sure about this chapter.**

**I hope you like it though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

1 week later

The trip to Phoenix was...Hard. Bella was distraught to say the least. Bella's mum, Renee, had died, and Bella's staying in Phoenix to take care of her mums house and stuff. I wanted to stay with her, so badly, but she more than kicked me out. So here I am, at Cullen's intl, working on a damn software to stop myself from thinking of Bells. Which is damn near impossible might I add.

"Stop moping Edwina!" Jasper whined "Since when did you start being a baby over a girl?"

Since Bella came along.

"Since now jasper, now fuck off, please! Do you want the million that Voltaire are offering for this?" I shouted angrily. Damn I'm having Bella withdrawal symptoms.

We didn't kiss again whilst I was with her, and as much as I wanted to, I knew Bella was grieving. Chief Swan is flying out tomorrow to help her with the will and stuff, so at least she's not gunna be alone. But I miss her. So much. And I don't care about being a damn pussy no more!

"Fine." jasper sighed "you're obviously on your man period, so I'm off to fuck your sister seeing as though I'm not needed here"

"Oh! Jasper! Shut the fuck up man! Oh I need brain bleach! Get out man go!" I all but screamed. Yes, screamed. I do NOT need those mental images.

Beep beep, my phone chimed.

I really miss you, Edward. -B

She missed me! Oh Bella I miss you too. I tapped out a response as quickly as possible.

I miss you, too Bells. How are things? -E xx

Rubbish but things are almost done now, I will be back by next week. What time is it in forks? - B xx

Aww Bells, it's 2pm why? - E xx

Then my phone started ringing, Bella.

"Hey" I said lamely "Bella, please let me come out. It's not like money is a problem, please"

"Edward" she sighed "no, you have work, gotta get those millions" she joked sadly

"Bella, I can work on my laptop, besides jasper knows how to do the stuff , that's why I employed him. "

"I miss you so much, Edward. But I'll be back on Monday, and this will be behind me, maybe we can have that date then?" she asked

"That'd be... Nice, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure" she yawned "it's pretty late out here, I'll see you Monday, 3 more days... Bye Edward" she murmured, before I could respond, the phone was dead.

3 days, I could do that right? Ha.

E&B

3 days later

Currently, I'm sat in Port Angeles airport, bracing myself for picking up an emotional Bella.

I picked up a newspaper someone had left behind waiting for Bella's plane to land. I skipped the first few pages until I noticed an article on Cullen intl, about out new tablet we were releasing. The critics were raving about it saying it easily beats the iPad.

I was about to text Jasper telling him to read the article, but then I saw that Bella's plane was about to land. Woohoo! Ok. Calm down, I thought. Don't want to look like an idiot in front of Bella.

I walked over to the thing where the luggage went around, I can't remember what it's called, and I don't care! Bella is coming!

That's when I saw her. I could never miss that head of mahogany hair, or that beautiful blush, over the past month, I've become so attuned to her, it's unreal.

I walked up to her, sneakily, and tapped her on the shoulder. Her hands flew up to her heart and she wobbled a bit, but I caught her before she could fall.

"Oh Edward!" she cried throwing her arms around me, before I acknowledged her action she pulled away, blushing severely. "I missed you" she murmured

Not knowing why she was so embarrassed about us hugging, I grabbed hold of her, and held her for what seemed like forever. I kissed her for head, reviling in the smell of her hair. Strawberries.

I held her at arm's length, looking at her face, for the first time in what felt like a long time. It was pale, more pale than usual, and her eyes had dark circles underneath which I touched so delicately. Her eyes fluttered shut at my touch, and I took my chance to kiss her.

She was shocked at first, but then her lips started to move against mine, with such passion. I put my hands on her waist and her hands snuck to my hair, pulling it roughly, but I didn't care. Her lips on mine were the best feeling ever.

"Bellaa..." I moaned against her lips "not here.."

"I know" she sighed before pecking me on the lips 3 more times. I grabbed her hand, feeling a strange tingling sensation run through my body. snaking our fingers together, I ran soothing circles on the back of the hand, and walked her to the exit, where my Volvo awaited us.

When we were in the car, I began the two hour journey back to forks. The tingle was there the whole journey, it never slacked, I wonder if she felt it too?

Conversation flowed easily on the way home, although Bella slept most of the way murmuring my name sleepily every now and again. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or so I thought, but then ..

"Edwardd.. I love you .. Edward "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**

**Like I said at the top, I don't just want, I need reviews! So, yeah, REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey hope you like the update! **Thanks to everyone reviewing and favouriting and alerting me, I appreciate everything! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I thought about the classic date route, fancy meal, movie, that's what i'd've done for previous girlfriends, they lap that romantic shit up. But Bella's not like that, she different, unique, that's why I love her.

What? Love her? Don't get too ahead of yourself Masen. She might have uttered it in her sleep in the car, but she was obviously flustered from the flight.

Anyway, I'd thought so long, and so hard, to think of an idea for a date. With Bella.

Que girly squeal.

Crap I'm turning into Alice.

So when I got a leaflet through the mail yesterday morning about a new aquarium that's opened in Seattle, I knew this was the place to take my girl.

I'm actually pretty excited about going to an aquarium, I haven't been since I was 10 - I think - on a school trip. I was always fascinated by marine life. If I didn't make Cullen intl then that's what I would have been, a marine biologist. Or a doctor, I always fancied myself as one of them.

I sent Bella a text telling her I'd pick her up at 10am the next day. She responded quickly.

10 am! Why so early? Anything specific I need to wear? - B

I decided to call her, texting in this damn iPhone was a pain in the ass for my manly fingers. Especially when you're nervous.

She answered on the first ring

"Edward?"

"yeah it's me" I smiled "I just wanted to say wear casual clothes and comfy shoes"

"Huh? Please, Edward. Tell me where we're going! It's killing me!" I could almost hear her pout

"Nu uh girlie. It's a surprise!" I teased "I think you'll like it though, it'll take your mind of uhh other things" I said. Bella was still taking her mums loss hard, and it was killing me to see her be like this.

"Ok, well I hope it does, but Edward why are we even going on a date? I mean uhm I don't want to presume anything but... We've kissed and everything are we... Y'know?" I could picture her blushing violently

"Only if you want to, gorgeous. But I would" I said the last bit so quietly I wondered if she'd actually heard me.

I heard some clattering and Bella cursing under her breath

"Uh Bella are you alright?"

"yeah.. Y-you called me gorgeous, which I'm not... Not that I don't like it I-I love it"

"Oh crap sorry ...gorgeous" I smirked "any way, I have to go, the devil cat has just brought in a dead mouse."

I heard her giggle, bells to my ears.

"Haha! But wait! Edward!" she damn near shouted "if you call me...gorgeous, then um I want to call you something"

"well why don't you think about it and tell me when I pick you up tomorrow?" I suggested

"ugh and your still not going to tell me?"

"nope" I smiled popping the p.

*the next day*

I woke up unusually early considering I'd had nearly no sleep last night, and when I did sleep, I dreamt of Bella. Which would explain my erm problem this morning.

After having an extremely cold shower, I got dressed in the clothes that Alice told me to wear last night.

"wear the slim jeans and that really nice red Ralph Lauren polo I brought for you the other day, oh and converse!"

"I know how to dress myself Alice." I complained

"you'll thank me later" she chuckled down the phone. Freaky twin.

I looked at the clock, 9:45, oh man time flies quick. Better go and pick up my gorgeous girl, I thought. It felt so good being able to say that. Then I remembered that she'd wanted to give me a nickname last night, I wonder what it could be?

I got into my Volvo -a more suitable car than the vanquish, plus it had a whole tank of petrol and Seattle was 2 hours away- and drove to Bella's dads house.

Before I could even knock Bella opened the door a thrust herself at me. She was wearing tight grey skinny jeans, a flannel shirt and the same converses as me, only a lot smaller. She hugged me tightly, then kissed me sweetly.

"Nu uh gorgeous" I smiled watching her blush " not going to work, I'm still not telling you where we're going"

"Damn" she said shaking her head. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Edward! I couldn't think of a name last night" she said sadly, then grinned "so I decided I'm just going to say 'my Edward' so everyone knows that you. Are. Mine" she said peppering me with kisses

"Oh really girlie? Well we'll see about that" I growled tossing her over my shoulder, thanking my lucky stars Chief swan was at work.

"Ah! Edward! Put me down!" she squealed "And I'm not a 'girlie' I'm 19!" she laughed. I didn't. I stopped dead in my tracks, and placed her down.

"19?" I asked incredulously

"yeah is something the matter?" she asked looking genuinely concerned

"no no, it's just.. Well.. I'm 25" I said nervously tugging on my hair

"oh." she looked down "I don't care. I-I love you however, age doesn't matter" she stated. "your my first everything"

"you l-love me?" I asked dis belief coating my words

She blushed the most ferocious red I've ever seen "It doesn't matter" she barley whispered, turned on her heal and headed back for her house

I grabbed her hand forcing her to face me, then kissed every inch of her beautiful face.

"you silly insecure beautiful girl" I said , still kissing her "of course it matters, of course it does. I feel it too. I've wanted to tell you for ages now, how could I not love you? I was afraid it was too soon I've only known you for 2 months, but it's true!" I said. I placed her hand over my heart and said "it's yours Isabella, always."

Tears were streaming down her face by now, she rubbed them away with the back the hand that wasn't on my chest.

"are we going on this damn 'date' then... My Edward ?" she said sniffly. She was so beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**

**They have both said they love each other now! Yay!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner an update you get! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

The journey to the aquarium was fairly quiet. But a comfortable quiet. We listened to Debussy, and I was surprised that when Clair de Lune came on that Bella said

"Oh! This one is my favourite, it's so beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you" I murmured to myself, but she still heard it.

"I'm not beautiful" she whispered biting her lip

"on the contrary, I think you are the most beautiful thing to ever walk this planet, and I will keep telling it to you until you believe me" I stated.

When we were about 10 minutes from the aquarium, I told Bella to close her eyes

"what if I get car sick?" she questioned cleverly

"you won't" I smiled "we're almost there now"

She gave me a questioning look but fluttered her eyes closed and leaned against the window, she looked as though she could be sleeping. When we arrived and I parked the car, she asked if she could open her eyes

"Ok gorgeous" I said nervously wondering what her reaction would be. Why didn't I go classic?

Bella took a sharp intake of breath and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, it warmed my heart. Looks like this was the idea after all.

"Oh Edward" she smiled "this is .. So great! I've always wanted to go to an aquarium"

"You've never been before, gorgeous?" I said shocked

"Nope. My...m-mum never had the money" she said looking sad at the mention of her mums name. I decided to distract her.

"Come here" I sighed pulling her into a hug. She reached up and kissed me.

It started out innocently, our mouths moving against one another, not knowing where one ends and the other begins, and then it became heated. Her tongue glided across my lower lip asking for entrance, which I greedily gave. After fighting for dominance for a few minutes (seemed like forever) I moaned into her mouth

"..Bella.. We .. We have to stop"

"why?" she said pouting, pushing herself closer to me "Oh." she gasped, obviously feeling my .. Problem.  
>"I'm sorry" she blushed<p>

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me like that, but another time, another place. I want to take things slowly with you Isabella, we have forever together"

"Forever?" she smiled

"Forever. Now come on girlie, do you want to see the sharks or are you afraid?" I said menacingly

"Shut up" she giggled

E&B

We walked around the aquarium all day holding hands and stealing chaste kisses from one another. What happened in the car park defiantly made me want Bella physically, but I was happy where we were now. More than happy. I was on cloud nine.

We stopped around 3pm for a late lunch. It was amazing. The cafeteria was surrounded by water, above us and all around. You could see all the fishes, sharks, and every over sea creature swimming around whilst eating your lunch, so you couldn't miss out on anything.

Bella looked around in awe as I paid for our lunch (much to Bella's announce) . She was so beautiful, and in a whole world of her own.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped out of her skin

"Edward! What did you do that for!" she said trying to scowl but failing miserably

"Because I love you" I beamed. It still felt incredible to say that.

"I love you, too." she said nuzzling into my neck "but I will make you jump when you least expect it" she growled

"I look forward to it, love" I teased.

We ate our lunch in comfortable silence, just taking in our surroundings. Coming here was defiantly a good move. Bella loved it.

When we came to the end of the aquarium there was a gift shop, and Bella all but insisted to by me a fish teddy bear. It was one of those clown fish, she said;

"oh it almost matches the colour of your hair!"

I of course gave into her adorable pout and let her buy it me, promising to hold it every night and think of her.

On the drive back home we listened to Clair de Lune, and Bella decided it was 'our song'. I smiled and listened to her hum along to the beautiful chords played on the piano. I made a mental note to learn it on the piano for her.

"..Edward" she said breaking my train of thoughts

"Yes gorgeous?"

"I-I was wondering h-how many people have you been with?" she said butting her lip and blushing a delicate pink.

"What's made you think of that beautiful girl?" I inquired

"Well I was thinking of how beautiful you are and how lucky I was that you didn't have a girlfriend when we met and and the-then I-I ... Was your bea- how can anyone not want to-"

"One" i said cutting her off, she was beyond embarrassed by now.

"oh." she said simply avoiding my eyes

"And I've regretted it every day since I met you. I-I love you Bella. I've never felt like this before. I - I wish I could give you everything, but that's one thing I can't, I can't give you my virginity, and I'm so sorry."

"Edward stop. It's ok, it's ok I promise. I love you, nothing matters. It's just.. Well.. I said you were my first everything before.. First kiss fir-"

"First kiss? Really?" I said shocked

"Yes, your lips are the only ones to have touched mine" she said. This gave me a secret satisfaction. "any way, as I was saying, my first kiss, first love, and .. Well I'm a virgin Edward. " she said embarrassed

"that's ok beautiful we won't do anything you're not comfortable with" I said

"Edward, don't you get it? I've never done anything se-sexual or even..." she sucked in a deep breath "y'know ... Ummm you know!"

"yeah I know. Don't worry gorgeous, we'll take our physical relationship slow, hell there doesn't even have to be one if you don't want, I just want you" I stated "I love you"

By now we'd pulled up outside chief swans house and it was getting dark. Bella grabbed hold of me and said

"I want you Edward. In every way possible."

She kissed me deeply and put so much passion into that I knew then, I was completely wrapped around this girls finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW! So, review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

The last chapter;

She kissed me deeply and put so much passion into that I knew then, I was completely wrapped around this girls finger.

Now;

"Not now love" I said huskily. She frowned.

"Please" she pouted "Please Edward. I want you. I love you"

Hearing her say those words made it hard for me to deny her, but I knew she would thank me later.

"Beautiful Bella, please don't pout" I said running the pad of my thumb along her lower lip. "I want you too baby, so bad It hurts" I chuckled nervously, she didn't have to know how bad it hurt. "but I want it to be special for you, and besides looks like Charlie's home" I sighed looking at his cop car in the drive

"oh god. He's so going to interrogate me now" she said, shaking her head. I was just glad i distracted her. "you better go, I don't want him to have the whole 'what are your intentions?' conversation with you"

I chuckled. I didn't either. As much as I liked chief swan, the idea of him knowing I'm his only daughter's boyfriend scared the crap out of me.

I gave Bella a chaste kiss before she left the car promising to call her to let her know I got home safely.

When I did arrive home, I was met by a foul smell, that could've only have come from Ronnie. Fowl creature.

I trod cautiously through the hall watching for cat poo, only to find it on my cream carpet. Fuck sake. I really needed to call Bella to tell her I was home, but I know only one person who knew how to deal with this stuff. Mom. I called her up begging for her to answer, when finally on the seventh ring she did

"Oh! Edward I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?" mom gushed

"Eh I'm good mom, listen that damn cat I got has shit-"

"language Edward" mom sighed

"Any way he crapped all over my carpet! Mom what do I do! It stinks!"

All I could hear from moms end of the phone was hysterical laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted

After mom had told me how to get rid of Ronnie's crap and the smell, I did it, scrubbed my hands never being so disgusted in all my life, and decided to call Bella.

She of course answered straight away.

"EDWARD!" she shouted "WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"gorgeous calm down, I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you call straight away? I was so worried oh god oh god-"

"Bella! Calm down ! That stupid cat you love so much pooped all over my carpet so I had to deal with that. I decided you didn't want my place to smell next time you came" I explained

"there'll be a next time?" she said coyly, I could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"of course..." I said cautiously "but we will not make love, gorgeous. "

"I'm not ready" she stated. " all that confidence before .. I-I it's gone, I'm petrified. B-but I know you want to.. I err feel it. I don't want to let you down" she whispered sadly

"oh love. You could never let me down. Ever. And yes I do want it, of course I do. You're the most beautiful sexy person I've ever laid eyes on. But, I will not force you. I will love you"

"Thank you Edward" she whispered "I want to do it too it's just.."

"You don't have to explain Bella, I know, it's ok. I love you."

"I love you too. I hate talking on the phone" she sighed "you have such a beautiful voice it makes me want to see you even more"

I laughed, only Bella.

"then why don't you come over?" I suggested hopefully "..please"

"Charlie" she said simply

"tell him you're staying at a friend's? "

"Edward. I have no friends here. I haven't started college here yet Y'know ... Oh crap! I never thought about that! College! Oh shot!"

I heard some clattering and more cussing, she must of tripped.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I inquired

"No I'm fine I just .. Need to get college sorted. That means I'll be away from you though doesn't it?"

It did. I thought sadly.

"you have to go to college love." I sighed "I can visit weekends? Or I can buy us a-"

"no way Edward! You're not wasting your money like that" she complained  
>"please can we stop talking about this now? I told Charlie I was going to sleep at yours and I'm packing a bag now."<p>

"Wait what? What did your dad say" I said running my hands through my hair

"He grumbled a bit and said 'be safe' but after that he just sauntered of to watch the mariners on the TV. He sure is easy to live with." she mused to herself

I picked Bella up from her dads house, and had the inevitable conversation with chief swan ('call me Charlie') about my intentions with Bella. It went well I thought. Well, he let Bella stay for the night.

Gotta be a good sign right?

Anyway, now me and Bella are entwined together on the sofa, pretending to watch some film I don't even know the name of. When really we were making out like teenagers.

For the second time today our tongues connected, savouring each other's taste, saving it to memory. My tongue glided effortlessly along her smooth, full lips, and my hand snaked its way down to her thigh. Bella hitched her leg over me, straddling me. I was about to stop her before it became to heated, but she threw her lips back on mine. I poured everything I had into this kiss.

"ugn" Bella moaned against my lips. Doing nothing to help me stop.

I help my hands firmly at her hips forcing myself not to go any lower, but I failed. Miserably.

I drew her lips between my teeth and she hummed blissfully. Truly, this was bliss. She must have felt my problem poking her by now, but she didn't stop. Why must I always be the sensible one?

Suddenly, Bella stopped abruptly. Looked me in the eye blushing fiercely, her eyes brimmed with tears that threatens to fall at any moment, pulled herself off me, and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why did Bella run away?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been subscribing, reviewing, and favouriting my story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I was shocked for all of one second then i started to panic.

"Bella!" I called out, scrambling of the couch. "Bella I'm sorry, where are you?"

I looked in the dining room, in the kitchen, everywhere. Shit, I thought. What the fuck am I meant to tell her dad? Oh crap he's gonna kill me. I ran my hands through my hair roughly. That's when I heard her.

At first it didn't really sound like anything, then I realised it was crying. I ran to the source of the sound quickly. Opening the bathroom door, I saw something that would make my heart ache for as long as I live.

Bella was crouched on the floor sobbing hysterically. She looked up at me, her face was purple, her eyes -that wouldn't look at me- were red and looked sore.

"..Bella" I whispered, gently stroking a strand of hair away from her sweaty for head. "What's wrong?" I asked

"t-this will sound s-so stupid Edward..." she began "I'm s-so scared. What... What if I'm not g-good you know? A-and then you'll l-leave me a-and I won't kn-"

"Oh Bella. You beautiful insecure girl. I love you so much you know that? And you WILL be good enough. You already are too good! You felt what you did to me right?" I stated "no one's ever had that effect on me before"

Her eyes looked up and her deep chocolate orbs locked with my eyes.

"y-you can't leave me" she begged.

"I can't Bella. I would never... I would never leave you." I held her face in my hands and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Here" I said "why don't I run you a bath? I won't watch or anything I promise "

"Edward?" she asked "W-will you j-join me? I mean if you want. Umm of course you don't w-want to, I was stup-"

I cut her off with a kiss, yes.

"Thank you" we both said at the same time making each other laugh.

As the bath was running for us, we undressed each other slowly and lovingly. There was nothing overtly sexual about it -although I was aroused at seeing Bella naked for the first time - it was just us. Just us.

Bella's cheeks flamed red when I took her top off, and she tried to hide herself.

"Hey. It's just me gorgeous. Nobody else. Me. And I love you"

She looked at me, and I looked at her, whilst we both took of our under wear. Our eyes never strayed from each other. I'd never felt love like this before.

Bella's blush deepened - if that was possible - when her eyes gave way and flickered down.

"..Holy crap, it's huge" I heard her think out loud. She looked alarmed when she realised she'd said it out loud.

"Sorry" she muttered, I smiled. "it's just umm.. How? How umm... Will it fit? Oh god this is sooo embarrassing "

I chuckled, only my Bella would ask something like that.

"Well beautiful Bella, it will fit. Of course it will. It uh ... Might hurt the first time. But we were made for each other. Now are we going to have this bath or not?" I smiled lightening the mood

"yeah" she agreed

I got into the bath, the helped Bella get in (didn't want another broken wrist). I sat behind her, her back flush with my chest. Too say it was easy not to take Bella there and then would be a lie. It was killing me. She's so beautiful, but I can't ruin the moment I mentally chanted.

"Hmmm this is nice" Bella sighed "can I wash your hair, my Edward?" she said turning around to face me. Don't ruin the moment don't ruin the moment ...

"yeah if you'd like beautiful "I replied

Bella began running her fingers gently through my hair, rubbing the shampoo through it. It was heavenly, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Before I could apologise though, Bella giggled.

After returning the favour, and washing Bella's hair, we got dressed in our pyjamas and I ordered in a pizza which we ate in bed together. It was 11pm after all, so eating pizza in bed is perfectly acceptable right? Bella thought so. So did Ronnie.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, Ronnie at our feet. I wished that I could pause time. But if I paused time, how could I propose to Bella? How could we have little kids running around the place?

What.

Did I just think that? TOO AHEAD MAN. Calm down.

The next day, Bella decided she wanted to fill in a few application forms for a few colleges, even though it was mid semester.

My girl was determined!

Around about 12:30pm I decided she had done enough work for the day, so I set upon distracting her.

My way.

I started by blowing my breath down her neck and placing chaste kisses on the sensitive skin behind her ear

"Edward!" she gasped

I chuckled at her, whilst she tried, once again, to scowl at me. I just stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Come on love. Let's go for a walk" I suggested

"Okay, oh. I don't have a coat, can we go to Charlie's and get one?"

"Why should we go all the way to the other side of town when you can borrow one of mine?" I smiled

"Huh. I guess so. It'd probably drown me though"

"You'd look cute, come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the closet under the stairs.

Once she put my coat on, she rolled the sleeves up about 50 times, and then she... Sniffed it?

"did you just sniff my coat?" I asked incredulously

She blushed a deep pink. The colour the sky goes on a summers evening.

"No!" she gasped "of course I didn't why would I smell your coat?"

"because I smell so sexy?" I winked

Our walk was nice and quiet. We held hands through the park and stole chaste kisses from one another.

"I do want you Edward" she said when we'd sat down on a bench under some trees sheltering us from the inevitable rain.

"you've got me gorgeous" I told her confused

"No Edward. You're not listening, what I mean is.. I trust you. I love you. I want a future with you. I want to have your babies with your beautiful green eyes and bronze hair-"

"You want kids with me?" I asked.

"Of course" she blushed, and then carried on as if i hadn't interrupted her. "I want everything of you Edward. And I uhh want you to have everything of me. I'm ready."

Ah. Now I knew what she was getting at.

"Really?"

"yeah really Edward. You make me feel so loved, and so wanted. How can I not want to make love with you?"

"w-with me?"

"now who's the insecure one?" Bella giggled, kissing my cheek.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

It's been two weeks since Bella told me she was ready. We haven't uh made love yet, but we have gotten more physical. I just don't want to rush her, she's to special.

But, tonight we are going to make love. Tonight I promised her we would.

And I was nervous. What if I hurt her? I knew sex what meant to be painful for the first time for girls, but my Bella isn't just a girl, she's my girl, and the fact that I'd be the one causing her that pain kills me.

"What are you thinking about my Edward?" Bella giggled from in front of me. We were currently in bath, a usual thing for us since two weeks ago.

"Just... Tonight" I replied quietly

"Oh"

"I don't want to hurt you Bella. "

"Please Edward? Please don't worry. The pain won't last that long, and won't it be worth it? Once the first time is over there will be no pain. Please. I love you. We belong together. " She stated turning to look at me.

Her beauty took my breath away every time

I love you so much Isabella" I smiled at her, she smiled back.

I started to kiss her, my hands on her waist, I let my fingers trace her ribs, her sweet breath filled my head, as her lips parted, I could taste her. I let my tongue trace the contours of her lips, her hands entwined in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss, and so gently as if she was made from glass, I ran my fingers up her waist, to her shoulders, then let them linger slowly down her body, we both stopped breathing for a minute, but my hands continued downwards until they were back at her waist, a low groan escaped from my throat as our kissing became more intense more passionate. Then I lifted her out of the water and she wrapped her legs around me.

At that moment the desire, the lust, the want, the need, they over whelmed me completely.

When we were on the bed Bella blushed beautifully, "just go slowly" she asked

I kissed her sweetly, and gently pushed through her until I met her barrier.

"I'm sorry, I love you" I whispered, pushing all the way through. A few tears escaped Bella's eyes and she nodded ok for me to move "I love you too" she whispered

Bella was amazing. Everything I've fantasised about, everything I've dreamt about, and more. The way we fit together, like puzzle pieces, felt so good. So right.

We moved perfectly together, entwined as one, I timed my rhythm to her heart beat, as it got faster so did I. all the time Bella murmured my name and I hers, our eyes never leaving each other's. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you want to happen next? :)**

**Review, review, review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update...but I really do mean it when I say reviews make me update faster...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

Two weeks later

Our heads hit the pillow after another bout of passionate love making. It'd been two weeks since Bella initially gave herself to me, and since then, she'd been insatiable. Well, not just her. But who can blame me? She's beautiful.

I was brought from my musing when I heard Bella groan.

"What's wrong gorgeous? Oh god I was too rough wasn't I? Oh god-"

"Shut up Edward, I think I'm conning down with something, what's the time?" she whispered. She was quite pale, more so than usual.

"Uhh" I picked up my watch from the floor "6:20am love"

"Ugh" she sighed "I'll never get back to sleep feeling like-"

She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and darted to the toilet. Usually I would have appreciated the view of Bella naked, and running, but now worry was all I could think about. I ran after her grabbing a pair of boxers as I went.

I reached the bathroom just in time to hold Bella's hair back whilst she threw up in the toilet.

"Edward " she croaked "Go away you don't need to see this."

"Whatever Bella" I sighed, she's always so stubborn.

She opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by another round of puke. Poor angel.

I got a wet cloth and placed it on the back of Bella's neck hoping to cool her down a bit. I hated seeing her ill.

After she'd puked up for the 5th time this morning, I'd decided enough was enough.

"Alright." I sighed "let me help you put some sweats on, I'm taking you to the doctors, it's not normal to throw up this much in one morning!"

Bella hid her head under the blanket and groaned. I knew she'd take it well.

"Edward in fine, it's just flu I'll sleep it off, don't worry about me"

I sighed, and crawled under the covers next to her fully dressed, and grabbed her hand.

"It's my job to worry about you sweetheart. Maybe you should sleep. You were up early this morning" I winked.

"Yeah.. Maybe I'll just lie down for a bit" she yawned sleepily.

After making myself some lunch, I called jasper explaining Bella was sick and that'd i'd work from home, he wasn't too happy, but he'd do the same for Alice, so he understood. I also called Charlie, asking of Bella could stay a while longer because she was in no condition to be moved. He willingly agreed saying if we needed anything give him a shout.

I checked on Bella around 2:30pm seeing if she was feeling any better or wanted something to eat, but to my surprise, she'd followed my advice and was still asleep, with Ronnie curled at her side purring happily. She must be zonked. I checked to see if the colour had returned to her cheeks, and it had. She still felt a little hot though which disgruntled me so I pulled back the covers hoping to cool her down.

Ah. She still hadn't got dressed. My beautiful Bella. If she wasn't so ill this morning I would have ravished her right there. But of course I wasn't thinking with my brain. I stared at Bella for a good 10 minutes until my jean clad uhh problem needed taking care of. Damn this women will kill me.

It was a rough night that night. Bella kept tossing and turning, talking and even screaming. When I asked her what was the matter, she said "nightmares" then drifted back into a fitful sleep. I never pushed her to find out what they were about, I just figured they were happening because she was ill. My poor beautiful love.

I was woke up early again the next morning, around 4am, by Bella crying out and running for the toilet again. When I finally understood what was going on I raced to the bathroom after her. Bella was crying quietly and throwing up constantly.

"Edward" she whimpered " I feel so ill"

"I know baby, I know." I cooed stroking her hair away from her face " What can I do? You won't let me take you to the doctors, hell I won't force you. I love you, and it's killing me seeing you sick."

"Just...just pass me my wash bag. Maybe there's something in there that'll settle my tummy" she said hopelessly, flushing the loo and sitting on the cool bathroom floor.

As she looked in her wash bag, she Visibly tensed up. I was about to open the toilet lid for her to be sick again when she asked;

"what day is it today?"

"17th, why love? What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"No.. I just...shit" she muttered before hiding her face behind her hands and beginning to sob quietly. I crouched down to her level and kissed her forehead, whatever it was that was bothering her, was bothering me too.

Pulling her hands away from her face I asked "what's wrong gorgeous? Please tell me, I love you so much."

"You won't." she said

"That's insane Bella." I was getting angry now. "I'm irrevocably, and unconditionally in love with you, and NOTHING will change that" I said kissing her hands sweetly. "now please tell me"

She took a deep breath and said "Myperiodslate"

"huh?"

"My.. P-periods late Edward. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I love you so much, I'm sorry."

Periods late? What's that supposed to mean?

Oh.

A smile slowly spread across my face, but I quickly wiped it off before Bella could see. We didn't even know for definite yet.

Don't get your hopes up.

"oh Bella. You beautiful girl. I could never leave you. And if you are ...pregnant, it's not your fault. Please don't be sorry. This... This might be.. A good thing. I mean of you want to keep it it's entirely up to you of-"

She cut me off with a deep passionate kiss. It was wet, sloppy and our teeth clashed together, but I didn't care. Neither did Bella.

"of course I would keep it if I am.. You know..." she said "it's part of you, it's a symbol of our love, I .. I was scared you'd make me get rid of it" she blushed

"shush Bella, I'd never do such a thing. Well, it's only like 5:30am now, why don't we go back to bed then we can go to the super market and buy a pregnancy test... If you'd like?"

"okay" she smiled still looking pale "I think the sick is uh done for today"

When we were back in bed, I snaked my hand over Bella's flat stomach, imagining it swelling with our child.

When I drifted off to sleep, a dreamt of our child running around the garden, she looked just like Bella. Perfect in every way. I was woke up from my lovely dream, around 9am by Bella screaming for me at the top of her lungs.

"Bella" I said shaking her gently "open your eyes gorgeous, it's just a dream "

Her eyes fluttered open, they brimmed with tears instantly.

"hey" I said wiping the years away with the pad of my thumb "what's wrong?"

"the nightmares. The.. The.. Baby I shake it till it dies. Oh Edward! I'm so scared! What if I am pregnant and kill it? I'll be a horrible mum. "

"Bella!" I said pulling her flush against my chest "you could never hurt anything. I swear. I love you so much, your so brave and beautiful, shall we shower and go get this damn test?"

She chuckled tearfully "only if we shower together my Edward"

"I wouldn't have it any other way love. "

We fooled around for a bit in the shower, I was intent on making Bella feel good after the horrible past two mornings she'd had. But after id made her feel good 5 times, she begged for me to let her repay me. Her pout did nothing to help my will. When we finally did shower, the water had run cold so we had to get out.

I got dressed in some slim jeans and a flannel shirt, not bothering to do my fuck hot mess of a hair. When I turned around Bella was right behind me making me jump. She was wearing red sweats and one of my old Dartmouth hoodies that she'd rolled the sleeves up on about 50times. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail with strands falling out here and there and she looked beautiful. I'd never ever seen someone look so.. So.. Angelic.

We walked hand in hand to the supermarket, Ronnie even followed us to the first road, dumb cat, hope he gets run over. I couldn't keep the smile of my face at the fact that Bella might be pregnant. And neither could she. It wasn't planned, but it was perfect.

The lady at the cashier smiled knowingly at us when we scanned through 5 different packets of pregnancy tests. Every now and then the smile on Bella's face was replaced with fear, but it never lasted.

"Bella." I said before she took the test "listen, if you're not pregnant, then we can try again, or not.. Uh whatever you want, I just, I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward, more than my own life." she smiled walking into the bathroom to pee on various different sticks, poor girl. When she came out she laid the tests on the floor and I set my alarm for three minutes.

Longest 3 minutes of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, do you think Bella is pregnant?**

**Also, please, please, please review! It means so much to me when you review, because then I know if the story is worth continuing, and what you think about it. Also, I reply to every single review, so if you have any questions, just ask and I will answer them.**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW :D**

**Also, 5 reviews and I'll update, any more, and I'll update sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but I wanted to make this chapter perfect for you! And there was an internet problem, so I couldn't update yesterday!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Me and Bella never looked away from each other's eyes as we waited for the three minutes to be up, so we both jumped out of our skins when my phone alarm sounded.<p>

Bella's smile faltered a bit and I could instantly tell she was nervous. Nervous that she might not be pregnant. And I felt the same.

"You look" she said shakily with a small smile.

"Uhh ok gorgeous, just... Just know I love you no matter what" I stated and she nodded simply

I cast my eyes away from Bella's painfully slow and looked down at my bed where the tests were placed.

I picked the first one up.

Positive.

I picked the second one up.

Positive. They were all positive. All five of them.

I didn't realise I was crying until Bella's warm hand wiped my tears away,

"It's ok baby" she said sadly "we can try again"

I turned to face her full in the face, and I smashed my lips to hers pouring every ounce of my heart and soul into the kiss. I picked her off the ground and swung her around before gently laying her on the bed.

"Bella! They're positive! We're going to be parents! I ... I'm going to be a dad!" I said bursting into tears again, tears of happiness.

Bella's smile lit up the whole room and she burst into tears pulling me down on top of her.

"I love you Edward" she cried "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied "and you too little baby" I said caressing Bella's tiny tummy underneath my massive jumper she was wearing. So beautiful.

We were about to get a lot more heated than a kiss when Bella's tummy growled loudly bringing us back into reality. I chuckled and Bella blushed.

"well I am eating for two now" she giggled.

"You hungry huh little baby" I cooed to Bella's tummy "let's go get some food, what do you fancy?" I said turning to Bella

"Edward! It can't hear you yet silly. It's only the size of like... A pea!" Bella snorted, yeah that's right, snorted. My girls so cute.

"But it's our baby! Its gunna have its mommas brains so of course it can hear us, can't you pretty baby?" I said planting a kiss on Bella's tummy then one on her lips. She rolled her eyes at me

"Come on Edward I'm hungry, so is baby"

I smiled. Baby. We're going to have a baby! Cue Alice dance!

Shit!

Alice! Mom! Dad! ... Bella's dad!

Don't stress her out, I told myself. Yeah, I'll remind her to tonight..

"Edward!" Bella snapped

"yeah... Coming love" I said grabbing her hand and helping her of the bed.

"We need a doctor's appointment too Edward...ooh do you think we can see the baby yet? Hmm" Bella mused.

1 week later.

I couldn't stop my legs from tapping against the plastic floor, and my scalp was probably red raw from the amount of tugging that's been going on in my hair. I couldn't help it though, I hate hospitals.

Bella didn't either. She did bring book with her, but she never bothered taking it out of the car, saying she'd rather hold my hand.

Both of our hands where a sweaty mess, but we were both eager to know if our baby was ok.

Bella looked really ill this past week, morning sickness had not been kind to her. And when Charlie asked her, she said it was a bug and that I was taking her to the doctors today. She was also still having terrible nightmares about being a horrible mother..

Bella chuckled lightly

"What's so funny love?" I asked

"My tummy. Can't you hear it? It's begging for food! Mm we have to get McDonald's when we're done here"

"McDonald's ? Are you sure? It's a little unhealthy love what with the baby and everything thing"

Bella tried but failed to scowl at me, but it turned into a pout.

"But our baby wants McDonald's too don't you baby-"

"Miss Swan?" a doctor called effectively cutting Bella's plea off.

"y-yeah that's me" Bella said squeezing my hand. I squeezed hers back reassuringly.

"Well, if you'd like to come through and put this on" she said holding a very attractive paper gown. "then we can weigh you, and start with the internal exam"

Bella groaned and blushed a beautiful pink.

"everyone has to do it dear" the old nurse said

After helping Bella put on her lovely paper gown and assuring her she looked lovely, the doctor weighed her.

She scrunched her nose at the scales and frowned. She's so self-conscious it hurts.

Next was the embarrassing part- for Bella - the internal examination. As the nurse lifted Bella's legs into the stirrups she turned tomato red but her eyes bored into mine with such intensity I couldn't help but kiss her. Before we knew it, Bella was having the gel put on her belly ready for the ultrasound.

She was scared. I was scared. But we were both so happy.

"Here we go!" said the doctor gliding the wand around Bella's tummy.

Suddenly our little baby, a symbol of our love, appeared on the screen and I became a blubbering mess, so did Bella.

"Oh Edward ..." she gasped

"so it looks as though we're a few weeks along, I'd say the baby is due around about the first of January, that's if the conception was about .. April the 3rd yeah?"

Bella blushed so I answers for her, "yeah, I think"

I looked at Bella and could instantly tell she was reminiscing about the night... As was I...

"let's hear the heart beat yeah?" the doctor said breaking up our little moment. All anger was gone through when the loud heart beat sounded in the room taking my breath away.

"amazing huh? Anyway, everything is fine, baby is a little small, but we're still in the early stages, Bella keep taking prenatal vitamins, and try to keep of your feet as much as possible, ok?" the doctor said sounding like she loved this job. I would too.

After we'd booked another appointment with our doctor for next month, I faithfully took my beautiful glowing Bella to McDonald's. It was then that we decided it was time to tell Charlie, whether he like it or not, we were having a baby and there is nothing we can do about it.

On the way to Charlie's house, I played Clair de Lune… Reminding myself that I should take Bella out again someday... Maybe back to the aquarium... Hmmm.

"it'll be alright love" I said, reassuring Bella. "Charlie loves you, and there's nothing he can do, I'm right here with you."

We were greeted by Jake, Bella's dog, jumping all over us, when Charlie walked through the front door.

"Hey kids!" he greeted us

"hey" I replied, Bella was burying her head deeper into my side. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly

"So what's wrong then Bells? Just a bug?"

"uhh..." Bella replied

"Actually chief swa- Charlie, that's why we're here, we have something to tell you"

Charlie's face scrunched up a bit then he said "come in then."

"Edward .." Bella whimpered quietly when we were inside.

"Charlie. I know you may not like this. But it's happened. We wanted to tell you that Bella doesn't have a bug... We... Well... We're having a baby, and we couldn't be happier"

Charlie's face went 6 deep shades of red before he spat "Get. Out. Of. My. House"

"Dad..?" Bella said shakily clinging to me

"I'm not your dad! GET OUT! You irresponsible fool! I can't believe you did this Bella! How dare you! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! Get out. You're not welcome here anymore."

"Charlie be reasonable-" I began

"REASONABLE! She's 19! Your probably just going to leave her dirty whore going round getting pregnant, who the hell do you think you are?"

That was it. That was when I snapped.

"How dare you talk to the love of my life like that? How dare you." I spat standing up to his level "Bella is better off without you"

I gently wrapped my arms round Bella's shaking body and ushered her out of the house to the car. I buckled her up and kissed away her tears turning the calming music of Debussy on. When we were around the corner I turned to her and said;

"You're moving in with me now gorgeous, and you little baby, everything will work out, we have each other."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think?**

**Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Any suggestions on names? If there's a really good one, I'll use it!**

**Please review! I won't update again until I get 5 reviews :D (last time I said this I got, like, 8, so... :P)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated sooner! But, I've been busy writing chapters for my new story Friend or Foe?. And, I've had loads of exams recently, so I've had to be revising for them.**

**SORRY!**

* * *

><p>It'd been exactly 3 months today since Bella had moved in with me. And things had been going brilliantly.<p>

Seeing Bella's belly swell with our baby made me want to cry tears of joy every time I saw it. Hell, I even do cry a few times.

I handed in my leave of absence from work to Jasper a few weeks ago, telling him he was the boss now. I'd never seen a man smile so much.

"But how will you pay the bills and stuff... I mean... I know we earn a heck of a lot but..."

"Hey man, don't sweat it. I have more than enough; remember how much Grandad Masen left me in his will? I'm covered. We're covered."

Bella, of course, wasn't happy with not having a job, and of course she wouldn't enrol in college what with being 4 months pregnant.

4 months. Our baby will be here in 5 months.

I groaned. Too long!

"What's up baby?" Bella said snuggling up closer to me. Well, as close as her baby bump would let her.

"I just can't wait for squirt to come beautiful! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Edward. Hey...I was just thinking, do you want to find the sex of the baby out... Or… No it doesn't matter..." she sighed.

"Shush Bella! Stop worrying! I would like to find the sex out, but if you don't want to then we won't." I smiled.

"I want too, Edward."

"Come on Edward, speed up, I want to get to the hospital" Bella smiled "I want to find out what our baby is!"

"Me too love" I smiled stroking her hand, "I don't want to crash though."

"You won't Edward" Bella smiled looking up at me. I looked back at Bella for ¼ of a second, her brown doe eyes irresistible, but that's all it took.

That's all it took for the car to swerve.

That's all it took for me to hit another person.

That's all it took for me to become a killer.

Bella's hand grabbed hold of my arm, pulling it away from the steering wheel. Not that it mattered because we were already tumbling down the desolate road into deaths abyss. Into deaths greedy mouth.

My life.

Bella's life.

The innocent bystanders life.

Our babies life.

Gone.

Gone in the blink of an eye.

The last thing I heard was Bella trying to say something, I tried to say 'I love you' back but I couldn't, the sudden impact of smashing glass stoped me.

Searing pain is all I feel.

All I know.

It feels never ending. The pain. The horror.

I can't even work out where its coming from. At first I thought it might be the glass from the windscreen piercing different parts of my body. But then I noticed it had become focused in one point.

In my heart.

And it was rolling in hot; scorching waves from there..

I want to die. The pain I maddening.

I tried to think of something to keep my grasp on reality, my Bella, our baby, but I couldn't, all I could think of was the horrible pain, and...

The innocent person I killed.

I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline that had sharpened my eye sight, my senses, but his eyes were the most peculiar colour. A gold colour, with tiny flecks of amber.

Funny I should notice the colour of his eyes when I'm about to die.

Funny how my senses were heightened during the accident, however now, the only thing I could feel, see, touch, and even taste, was pain.

I hoped Bella died peacefully. A sudden impact, a short, quick death. I hope she isn't suffering as I am.

Time meant nothing, nothing, as I lay here, willing death to come.

Surely death shouldn't be this painful?

I tried to think of something that I'd done wrong in my life. Maybe having Bella? Maybe one person was only allowed so much happiness in their life time and I'd exceeded it? Maybe this is why I'm in so much pain…

My heart feels as though it's been ripped out of my chest and burned. Fried. Cooked for the devils meal.

Perhaps if I called out for someone to kill me, they would. Perhaps. But I think, I think I'm beyond the point of talking.

"Kill me," I tried to say, "please."

I was shocked with what I heard next.

"I can't kill ya mate. I'll explain later, you're fine, you're good. You're going to live."

The way he said live did funny things to my tummy.

I shouldn't live. Not if I've just killed Bella. Bella, and our baby. They're gone because of me, gone.

"Bella..." I mumbled painfully, feeling a pain in my heart that wasn't from the crash.

As well as that, I also felt a dull burning in my throat. Of all the things to happen, I should be thirsty... Isn't that great. I thought lamely.

"Bella... She must be the girl." the man with the gruff voice said mostly to himself. "uh.. Mate listen, Bella is going to be fine... She's alive... Well, her hearts beating. But I have to explain some other things first."

That's when it happened. My heart took off. It flooded my ears like a helicopter does on a quiet summers evening, like the sound of a gunshot. Deafening.

Then just as I noticed it beginning, my heart gave a final gallop, and stopped. I'm dead.

"Ah it's over" the man whose name I still didn't know said. His voice sounded different. More clear. Suddenly I realised I could hear a lake, someone singing far away, and Bella's heart beating faintly. Why isn't mine beating? What's 'over'?

"Mate, I was the guy you hit. Can you tell me your name? I uhh have to tell you something..."

"Edward" I said, my hands flying up to my throat, argh. The burning... I need a drink, I tried to think where I heard the lake, maybe I could ask this guy to carry me there. But surprisingly, it didn't sound appealing.

"Edward, you're alive. Bella is too. You're going to live forever… "

What?

My eyes flew open. What surrounded me dazzled me. Have I never seen the world before?

The trees were all sorts of shades of greens, greens I've never seen before. The sky was a sallow grey colour; I could practically see the rain about to burst through the clouds.

My eyes made their way down from the sky and landed on my beauty.

My poor broken Bella...

Her blood was a rich red, speckled with a colour I've never seen before. What's going on?

As if answering my thought, the nameless person said;

"Edward, you're a vampire."

What?

Maybe this crash has made me go insane…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the twist of Bella and Edward becoming vampires? Do you think Bella and Edward's baby will survive?**

**Also, who do you think changed them?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
